Typically, electronic trading venues, such as the New York Stock Exchange, regulate the order submission process for buying and selling securities. Typically, a trading venue can have its own set of rules, protocols, and processes that its participant/customer, such as a broker or a dealer, must follow to execute buy/sell orders via that trading venue. For instance, the exemplary trading venue may require to transform buy/sell orders to meet its specific rules, protocols, and processes of the trading venue prior to submitting those orders for execution.